Save Me, Water Goddess!
by animelover222222
Summary: The water element. Kaoru's a pirate and Kenshin's part of her crew. Kaoru has powers over water. (duh!) The other characters are here too. KXK MXS AXM


_**Save Me, Water Goddess!**_

"So. This is my new crew? This bunch of filth?" said Kaoru more like a statement then a question.

"Yes. These are supposed to be 'the best of the best.'" responded Misao. They walked up and down the line of men before them.

" 'Best of the best'? You must be joking! There is not a decent man among them!" Kaoru exclaimed. The floors boards creaked on the ship's deck as she walked.

"We can here you!" said one man angrily. Kaoru took slows steps toward him and stood in front of the loud mouth.

"What did you say?" Kaoru said.

"I said 'We can here you' bitch!" retorted the man. Kaoru smiled.

"I see you have quite a mouth there. Tell me, do you think you can run this ship?" Kaoru calmly said.

"Duh, bitch! Your just one girl! I can beat you and take over this ship easily!" he responded.

"Well, big shot, do you know why they call me 'Sea Goddess'?" she said. "No? Well, I am calm like the sea, but have quite a temper if you anger me. Oh and the goddess part comes from this…" She held her hand up a pull out her ribbon. Her long black hair fell down and rested on her shoulders. "… I'm beautiful. Now. If you can beat me the ship is yours. Come on. I'm 'just a one girl' as you say."

"Fine with me!" the man yelled as he lunged for her but she disappeared. Suddenly he waved wildly as the ribbon wrapped around he neck and she pulled it back. He gagged for a while coughing up spit and blood before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"That is what will happen if you anger me," Kaoru stated. She stared at the men's face and noticed only three of the showed no sign of fear.

"Misao, who do you see worthy out of this bunch? Who is the best of the 'best of the best'?" Kaoru asked.

Misao looked at the men. "Only three men, captain. That tall spiky-haired man, the tall emotionless man there, and the short red-haired man with the scar whose wearing pink."

Kaoru looked at the men. They were they same ones who showed no fear. Kaoru hid her feels once again and frowned. "So you're telling me a bird, a robot, and a gay man are the best here?"

She walked over to the birdman. "What is your name and why are you wearing white?"

"My name's Sanosuke and it's my favorite color," he replied calmly. She smiled.

"I bet your hair would fit well in a chef's hat," she turned around and yelled "Megumi!"

Megumi appeared wearing an apron. "Megumi, this is Sano. He will be your assistant chef. Teach him well." She turned back to Sano. "Defying her is the same as defying me so be a good pupil okay?"

Megumi said, "Follow me." Sano reluctantly obeyed.

_One down; two to go. _Kaoru walked on to the robot. She stared at him a while than looked back a Misao. Misao liked this man and she could tell. "Misao!" Misao came. "Meet your new helper. He will go wherever you do. He will help you manage the men. You can learn his name. Frankly, I don't care what he's called."

Misao's eyes brightened but her face didn't. "Fine." Was all she said.

Kaoru moved on to the last one. "What is your name and are you good with you sword?"

The man smiled at her. "Himura Kenshin. Some call me Battousai because of my great swordsmanship that they do."

Kaoru continued to frown. "Why do you smile so much?"

"I believe I have cheerful smile."

"I believe it's some what annoying."

"Okay!"

Kaoru smiled too. "I like you; no complaints and straight to the point. You will be my first mate, Kenshin."

Kaoru walked out in to the front of the middle of the line of men. "Misao will lead you all to your quarters. Welcome aboard the Sea Goddess! We leave on an expedition for much treasure so don not fret. Staying aboard will get you greatly rewarded."

Misao stepped out next to Kaoru and yelled "Everyone follow me!" The crew all followed the little ninja.

"Kenshin. Do not follow." Kaoru said. Kenshin stayed back and waited for orders. Kaoru picked up the still unconscious man. She dragged him over to the side and gracefully hauled him over. She saw him fall and splash before she turn around.

Kenshin says "Wasn't that a little harsh? I mean the man's unconscious."

Kaoru looked at him "This is a pirate ship. I'm a pirate. Mercy is for the weak." She walked up to him. "And I am not weak. Now let me show you your quarters. You'll be in a room right next me." She turned around. "But don't get any ideas." She strode off towards her cabin with a handsome samurai trailing behind.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it's short! Please review! I'll update soon!


End file.
